Season 6: Skybound
Season 6 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled Skybound, was preceded by Season 5 and succeeded by Day of the Departed and Season 7. Jay was the focus Ninja and mascot, Nadakhan served as the main antagonist, and the Sky Pirate Crew were the villainous faction of the season. Official Description With the defeat of Morro’s ghost invasion, the ninja have now become huge media celebrities. But dark forces once more threaten NINJAGO Island as the Teapot of Tyrahn is rediscovered by the ghost of Clouse, Master Chen’s former right-hand man. He allows Nadakhan, an evil Djinn and captain of the infamous Misfortune’s Keep, to escape the teapot. After reassembling his pirate crew, Nadakhan returns to his home realm of Djinjago, to find it collapsing. This destruction, caused by the ninja defeating the Preeminent, leads Nadakhan to vow revenge. He refits his ship so it can fly and prepares to attack. Now they are Sky Pirates. Story Clouse (the only escapee from the Cursed Realm), finds the Teapot of Tyrahn and frees the evil Djinn, Nadakhan, from it. Nadakhan then traps Clouse in it by making him "wish it all away." Nadakhan proceeds to frame the Ninja, making them wanted criminals. The Ninja, in Stiix try to find Clouse, flee but are chased by the citizens, who are angry with them for destroying their town. Misako pilots the Destiny's Bounty to get them but ends up crashing down by the police. The Ninja manage to split up and escape but Misako gets arrested. Earlier that day, Nadakhan finds Master Wu in the Domu library and hears him saying, "be careful what you wish for," and imprisoning him in the Teapot of Tyrahn. When Misako is left in a room handcuffed, Nadakhan comes and tricks Misako into telling him the secret location of the Realm Crystal and also imprisons her in his teapot. Ronin is then hired by the Police Commissioner to find the Ninja and bring them to justice. While the Ninja split up into three teams of two, Jay and Cole discover that Nadakhan could shapeshift, explaining how he framed them. After Ronin cunningly captures all of the Ninja, they are brought to Kryptarium Prison. Meanwhile, Nadakhan goes to the location of the Realm Crystal in the Hiroshi Labyrinth Stronghold and steals it. At Kryptarium Prison, the Ninja find Captain Soto and he tells them how to catch a Djinn, the answer being to use a drop of Tiger Widow venom to weaken Nadakhan. After freeing Soto and themselves, Captain Soto told them that the last Tiger Widow lived on an island not found on any map but in a lantern hidden on Misfortune's Keep. Meanwhile, Nadakhan (who was once a pirate) freed his crew from different realms from which they were banished to. The police were focused on finding the Ninja but unknown to them, Nya and Jay were disguised as policemen and had logged in to the police system searching for Nadhakan's ship but found nothing. Meanwhile, Cole and Lloyd flew on their Elemental Dragons back to the last known location of Nadhakan's ship only to find electric wiring and other metal parts. Zane and Kai went to the crash site of the Destiny's Bounty only to find the need to escape, leaving their ship behind. Meanwhile, Nadakhan and his crew visit to his home realm, Djinjago, but it was slowly falling apart. Nadhakan's father, the Djinn King, told Nadakhan that the Sixteen Realms were all interconnected. When the Ninja destroyed the Cursed Realm, they also destroy Djinjago. Nadhakan's father gave him the Sword of Souls that had the power to hold life forces. Nadhakan then slashed the Teapot of Tyrahn with it, causing the souls of Clouse, Master Wu, and Misako to transfer inside the sword. He then returned to Njnjago and swore the Ninja would pay for their actions. However, the Ninja learned much about the true enemy and got the only thing needed to stop him, though they were taken down by the Dijinn one by one. The pirates try to break Jay through different methods after capturing him to make him use his final wish, but failed every time. Even after the rescue, both Jay and Nya were the only one left and went into hiding in order to organize their plans, though Jay was shaken over the loss of their comrades. During their last confrontation, Jay was pushed into the portal made by Traveler's Tea and Nya was captured. Jay gathers a team to help him to save his comrades, though he was unable to save Nya in time. Fortunately, Nya helped Jay to get the sword to save his friends and they crashed the wedding. Jay manages to make a final wish that all of the events transpired should not happen in the first place, mourning over the loss of Nya. Due to the venom and the purity of the wish, Nadakhan gave Jay what he want by reversing time and return back to the point where everything started. As both Jay and Nya realizes that they were the only ones who remembered the events, both of them embraced and rekindled their relationship, much to the others' confusion over what happened. The reunion of the Lightning and Water Ninja was broadcast all over Ninjago by Dareth. At the same time, Clouse found the teapot, but this time got chased away by the citizens, which fortunately prevented the same events from happening again. At the same time, Yang's Haunted Temple was seen floating on the sky, marking a new future challenge against the Ninja. Episodes Cast Main Cast *Clancee - Ian James Corlett *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dogshank - Nicole Oliver *Flintlocke - Paul Dobson *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Nadakhan - Scott McNeil *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Zane - Brent Miller *Echo Zane - Brent Miller Guest Cast *Clouse - Scott McNeil *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Simon - Vincent Tong *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Soto - Alan Marriott *Tommy - Scott McNeil *Wu - Paul Dobson Sets The sets have the normal logo in white with red around it and Jay in the top right-hand corner. Sets list *70599 Cole's Dragon *70600 Ninja Bike Chase *70601 Sky Shark *70602 Jay's Elemental Dragon *70603 Raid Zeppelin *70604 Tiger Widow Island *70605 Misfortune's Keep The first wave of sets were released in March 2016; however, there were three more sets released along with the "Day of the Departed" sets in June 2016, with Cole on the top right-hand corner. *70591 Kryptarium Prison Breakout *70593 The Green NRG Dragon *70594 The Lighthouse Siege Notes *Jay Vincent and Michael Kramer, the series' composers, did not create a new soundtrack for this season due to restraints on their contracts. The only new piece of music they composed for the season was a theme for Nadakhan, which Jay Vincent released in February 2017. All the music featured throughout Skybound is reprised from previous seasons. *This is the first wave of sets that does not feature any sort of mech, for the Ninja or the villains. *This is the only season where the majority of the episodes are in an erased timeline. *This is the only season where none of the episodes have "of" in the title. Focus Character *Jay was the focus Ninja throughout the season. The details about his past and how he tried his best to win back Nya had become the main story line in his season. *Jay had many focus episodes, episodes 60, 62, 63, and 64. *This is the second season to focus on Jay (not counting the Mini-Movies). *As of this season, Jay is the only character to appear in all episodes as the other Ninja, minus Nya, were trapped in the Djinn Blade. * Nya also had a main role in this season, behind Jay. Nya also appeared in all episodes. **The story between Jay and Nya was vital in this season. *Lloyd and Cole had a larger role in the season, than Zane and Kai. Lloyd and Cole had appearances in episodes 55-61 and 63-64. **How Lloyd got his wishes to become wise and how he used his newfound wisdom were shown in episode 61. **Cole's ability in being a ghost and how he used his wishes were shown in the season.This is the only Season to fully feature Cole in his ghost form throughout the season before returning back to a human in "Day of the Departed." *Zane and Kai had a relatively minor role in this season. **Zane had appearances in episodes 55-59 and 63-64. **Kai had appearances in episodes 55-58 and 63-64. **Zane's story was mainly about his confrontation with Nadakhan in the boat in episode 59. **Kai's role was very minor in this season. *P.I.X.A.L. made a few appearance, behind Zane, in episode 55, 57, and 59. *Skylor made a few cameo appearances in episodes 63 and 64. *Master Wu played a minor role in this season. *Misako is added to the title sequence despite playing a minor role compared to previous seasons. *This is the first season where Garmadon makes no appearance or is even mentioned. As a result, it marks the first time Mark Oliver is not part of the voice cast. *The order the main characters are introduced in the intro is the order in which they each got trapped in the Djinn Blade. Antagonists *Nadakhan served as the main antagonist of the season. Other important antagonists include Flintlocke and Clouse. *Ronin sided with the ninja in previous season, but he betrayed the Ninja in episode 56 in exchange for a clean record and a big budget from the cops. However he sided with the Ninja again starting from episode 60. *The Sky Pirate Crew was the villainous faction of the season. Gallery Ninjago Season 6 Promotional Poster.jpg de:Staffel 7 Category:Seasons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Skybound Category:2016